


Silly

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coping, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Knitting, Logan Jones - Freeform, Nanny Jones, Parent-Child Relationship, Troubled kids, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The left half of <i>Vulcan Specter</i>'s idle hands are given something productive to occupy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> 5 April 2002  
> Port Macquarie, NSW, Australia

\- Rika has a secret admirer in Sydney? (8/1/22, Koffiefontein) -

Logan slips out the school's side door, resettles his backpack, and scans the area.

Nanny waves from kerbside.

He blinks, squashes a smile. A deep breath and he strolls over.

"Hello, dear," she says with one of her warm smiles.

"Hi, Nanny." Eyes fall to his trainers. "Why're you here?"

"To invite you out to dinner and then back to my house to do your homework and watch a movie, if you like."

"What about Jack?"

"It'll be just the two of us tonight."

Logan chances a look up.

Nanny's eyes sparkle.

He hides a smile. "I **guess** that's okay."

"Let's be off, then!" Nanny offers—

Logan tucks his hands in his pockets, walks beside her to the car.

They pile in and Nanny starts the engine. "Where're we going, love?" she asks.

Logan thinks. "Can we get takeaway and eat it at the breakwall?"

"Brilliant idea!"

Logan smiles.

Nanny puts the car in gear and pulls into traffic.

After they're full of moo shu and warm from afternoon sunshine, herds them to the car and takes the pretty way to her house.

Logan kicks his shoes into the closet, heads for the living room.

Nanny calls, ""Homework time~!""

"Awww ...."

"We can watch a movie when you finish." Nanny shoos him to the kitchen table.

Logan grumbles, but pulls his maths textbook from his backpack. He inhales deeply, hunches over his notebook, and tears into the problem set.

After a bit, Nanny peers over his shoulder. "You're certainly burning through those."

"'s easy." Sets down his pencil. "Done!"

"Would you like me to check them over?"

Logan shrugs.

"Why don't you get yourself a glass of juice while I give them a look-see."

"Okay." Logan slides off his chair, claims the orange juice from the fridge, and fills a tumbler. He strolls back to the table, sipping.

Nanny looks up from the notebook and beams. "I don't see any mistakes."

"'course not," scoffs Logan. "I **said** it was easy."

Nanny smiles. "What movie would you like to watch?"

Logan shuffles his feet. "Can ... can we do something quiet instead?"

"Of course, love. I know **just** the thing, too."

"What's that?"

"Knitting."

Logan wrinkles his nose. "That's—"

"Think of it as 'stabby sewing'." Nanny grins, leading the way to her living room and the yarn basket.

He plops on the couch.

She digs about. "I have the **perfect** yarn for your first project."

Logan narrows his eyes.

"What is it, love?" she asks as she straightens up.

"You've been planning this."

Nanny chuckles, "Maybe I have, but I think it will help when things are noisy for you."

Logan grunts, accepts the thick black wool and chunky needles.

A half-hour later, Logan frowns at his test ... polygon-in-progress.

"You should've seen my first 'square'," Nanny says reassuringly.

Logan huffs.

"How do you feel, love?"

He tilts the polygon to and fro, declares, "Silly."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"I guess," he replies, making another stitch.

The phone rings.

Nanny sets aside her project, stands. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Nanny walks to the kitchen, picks up the phone, says, ""Hello, Michael.""

Logan slumps, hands twitching to a stop.

""Yes, he's still here.""

Forces himself to make the next stitch.

""It is? I must've lost track of time.""

Smiles.

""Well, it's too late to drive him back now. He'll just have to spend the night in my guest room.""

Does. not. squee.

""Oh? You're leaving first thing in the morning? All of you?""

Pricks his ears.

""And you'll be gone until Sunday night? Hmm. I guess I'll keep Logan all weekend, then.""

Chokes down another squee.

""He already **has** finished his homework.""

Smugs.

""Yes, dear, I'll make sure he gets to school on Monday.""

Pouts.

""You're welcome. Goodnight~!""

Logan mostly hides his smile, keeps his eyes on his knitting.

"That's taken care of," says Nanny from the doorway.

Logan glances up. "I can stay?"

"Yes, you may, but it's time for bed."

"Awww ...."

"You'll need all your energy for what I have planned for us tomorrow."

Logan queries.

"I'll tell you after you brush your teeth."

He sets down his polygon, shoots off to the washroom, brushes with the spare toothbrush Nanny keeps for him. With a big yawn, he shuffles to the guest room, rubs his eyes.

Nanny's set out pajamas for him.

Logan changes, slides between the sheets.

""You all settled in there?""

"Yea."

Nanny perches on the edge of the mattress beside him, says quietly, "Were you listening outside the den to your father and I talking last night?"

Logan nods.

"How much of what he said did you hear?"

"All of it," mumbles Logan, fluffing his pillow.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"Do you really want me to live with you?"

"Yes, I do."

Logan tucks himself in with his back to her. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy."

Logan squeezes his eyes shut. "Even though I'm a monster?"

"Oh, sweetie ...." A deep breath. "May I touch your hair?"

Logan swallows. "Sure."

Nanny smooths his crown.

Logan holds very still and does. not. sniffle.

Nanny kisses his temple. "You're an amazing little boy and I have no idea why your parents don't seem to see it."

"Maybe 'cause 'm not smart as Jack and not cute as Derek."

"You're just as smart and just as cute, dear."

Logan huffs.

"What time is it?"

"Seventeen after ten."

"Can Jack do that?" asks Nanny, voice colouring with a laugh.

"Not without a clock." Logan smiles a little.

"You inherited the Eady pocket watch." She strokes his hair. "They've been in the family at least as long as we've been in Australia."

"Doesn't do me much good."

"I think you'll be surprised at how useful it is someday. Mine has saved my life a few times already."

Logan twists around. "Really?"

"Most definitely." Kisses his forehead. "I'll teach you some tricks with it tomorrow, ay?"

Logan smiles. "Okay."

"Goodnight, love."

"'night, Nanny."

Nanny gives his head a last pat, stands, turns out the light, and pads out.

Logan sighs, digs himself deeper into the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Logan Jones is 9 here and (obviously) already in and out of trouble; Derek's not quite 2 and Jackson's 11.
> 
> Beta-work by the much-admired artificiallifecreator.
> 
> This little beastie went through a number of incarnations and I think I _finally_ have it right. It's important to me to _get_ it right since the relationship between Logan and his Nanny is one my favorites in this universe.
> 
> Photo by [lux2night](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lux2night/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lux2night/3623213039/in/photolist-rqqry-666odq-afRAEf-e3Uuc2-5WhQsG-8mmS4M-5qKgQm-8mVKsU-9R1mi-aw8jFK-6pwM3i-bAUe4L-7MLopj-a1XCDi-84phTy-9R1mS-kJs6V-91CANH-qCNVe-5dvkaX-oDZmM8-dS5bng-cM9Qf-2FTEjP-ak7wfN-3cTuRA-63cjCF-vTX3E-a21vUu-dNkSaH-4ybJLj-2FTEhP-dCURUz-72b1uA-6waV1k-91CC5X-91CBkB-56bUE-5usX4j-4j6EmX-LWUXQ-4XF5o3-cM9Mh-ak4Kbc-3SZwha-8VZdS6-4PvYHA-dnXwL8-rFzPXf-7MGpbZ).


End file.
